bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sweet Chocolate
Sweet Chocolate (z ang. słodka czekolada) — kucyk ziemski, mieszka w Canterlot. Pracowniczka Canterlockiej fabryki czekolady i zarazem miłośniczka kotów. OC użytkowniczki Sanabellee. Sweet jest typową klaczą. Ma bardzo wesołe usposobienie, zazwyczaj tak się zachowuje. Kocha kreskówki i bajki, rzadziej ogląda seriale. Jest kucykiem bez znaczka, i wciąż szuka swego przeznaczenia. Rysunek w infoboksie jest rysowany samodzielnie, bez pomocy baz i kreatorów, przez autorkę kucyka Sanabellee. Wygląd CHOCOLATE TO NAJPIĘKNIEJSZY KUCYK NA ŚWIECIE 1111ONEONE111 Sweet Chocolate jest kucykiem średniego wzrostu; wygląda nieco przeciętnie. Klacz jest dobrze zbudowana i dosyć chuda. Grzywa niniejszej klaczy jest trochę podobna do Marcepan. Oczy Sweet Chocolate są zwykłe i takie, jak u przeciętnego kucyka; Chocolate posiada sześć rzęs. Sweet Chocolate, jak same imię wskazuje, jest klaczą o czekoladowej maści. Oczy Sweet są ciemnobrązowe; prawie czarne. Grzywa kucyka jest brązowo - bladokremowa. Sweet nie posiada znaczka i wciąż szuka przeznaczenia. Sądzi, że będzie to coś związanego z czekoladą bądź fabryką czekolady, w jakiej pracuje i zarabia. Znaczek, a raczej jego brak Mimo, iż Sweet Chocolate jest już prawie dorosła, jej bok wciąż jest pusty. Sweet myślała, że zdobędzie znaczek w szkole lub w przedszkolu, ale niestety, myliła się. Kiedy przeszła do gimnazjum, wszyscy się z niej wyśmiewali, a Sweet nie miała nic na swoją obronę. Raz powiedziała, że ma znaczek, ale pod jej sukienką. Chocolate miała dosyć tych śmiechów i dlatego założyła sukienkę. Niestety idąc nadepnęła na rąb sukni i się przewróciła. Wtedy powiedziano na nią "chodząca niezdara". Chocolate tak się zawstydziła, że aż chciało się jej płakać. Kiedy wróciła do domu, postanowiła zrobić kilka rzeczy, aby zdobyć znaczek. Sweet Chocolate już miała brać się za swój cel, a tu nagle ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, więc klacz otwiera. Przed drzwiami stała Znaczkowa Liga. Liga spytała się Chocolate, czy nie chce dołączyć do ich paczki, Sweet jednak z przykrością odmówiła, ponieważ powiedziała im, że jest już za duża i będą się jeszcze bardziej z niej wyśmiewać. Sweetie Belle pytała ją jednak dalej, czy nie chciała by zostać ich dyrektorem. Sweet była bardzo zdziwiona, ale również odmówiła, ze względu na wiele nauki w szkole. Po chwili Sweet dodała, że może im podpowiadać co jest talentem członkiń Znaczkowej Ligi. Cała Liga się zgodziła. Niestety po zaledwie dwóch dniach, Chocolate miała dosyć i z przykrością odmówiła dalszej współpracy. Od tamtego czasu Sweet bez przerwy szuka, co jest jej przeznaczeniem. Kiedy skończyła już gimnazjum, wszystko było w porządku, no prawie. Sweet wydaje się, że jej talentem jest nic. Rodzice ją wspierają i nawet powiedzieli jej, że też bardzo późno zdobyli swe znaczki. Klaczy to nawet pomaga, ale nadal chce mieć swój znaczek. Na razie jest jadnak ''blankiem flankiem. ''Chciałaby zdobyć znaczek z czekoladą lub z kotem. Obecnie klacz uczy się w liceum i nie raz ktoś ją wyśmiewał, ale Chocolate ma to zupełnie gdzieś i stawia się tym, co ją wyśmiewają. W ogóle się tym nie przejmuje ;-;. Życiorys Narodziny Klacz urodziła się w mieście Baltimare. Rodzice nie bardzo wiedzieli, jak ją nazwać. Jako iż młoda klaczka uwielbiała jeść czekoladę i to była jej ulubiona słodycz. No więc nazwali ją Chocolate. Ale to imię wydawało im się zbytnio "puste" i "oklepane", no więc nie wiedzieli, jak by jeszcze ja nazwać. Ale nagle mała klaczka dała rodzicom kawałek czekolady. Była bardzo słodka, no więc powstało "Sweet Chocolate". Kucykowi pasowało to imię, jak i jej rodzicom, no więc tak zostało. Młode lata Kiedy klaczka miała 3 lata, wyprowadziła się z rodzicami z Baltimare, do Canterlotu. Klaczka była lekko smutna, ponieważ miała tam świetną przyjaciółkę, ale po kilku miesiącach już się przyzwyczaiła. Rodzice widzieli jej smutek, a więc zapisali ją do przedszkola, aby poznała kogoś nowego. Ale było zupełnie inaczej. Klaczka czuła się tam okropnie i źle. Była to jej najgorsza część życia i cieszyła się, kiedy skończyła przedszkole. Ponieważ była bardzo nieśmiała, cicha i wolała bawić się sama, prawie nikt z nią nie rozmawiał. Tzn. rozmawiała z nią jej kuzynka, koleżanka z tego samego bloku co ona, oraz pewien ogier, młodszy od niej o kilka miesięcy. Rodzice nie wiedzieli, że klaczka tak nienawidziła tam chodzić. Chocolate również nienawidziła swej wychowawczyni, ponieważ bez przerwy się jej czepiała i nie była zadowolona z tego, że Sweet była taka nieśmiała. Lata szkolne Kiedy klacz ukończyła przedszkole, zaczął się kolejny okres jej życia - okres szkolny. W szkole stała się bardzo odważna. W pierwszej klasie zapoznała nowych kolegów i koleżanek i miała bardzo miłą wychowawczynię, która ją lubiła. W drugiej klasie zobaczyła, że w pierwszej klasie jest ten ogier, z którym przyjaźniła się w przedszkolu. Oczywiście poznali siebie, a Sweet Chocolate doradzała mu różnych rzeczy. W trzeciej klasie, w czasie zakończenia roku szkolnego, musiała rozstać się z jej wychowawczynią. Klacz płakała, otrzymała świadectwo i była smutna, że w czwartej klasie będzie ktoś inny. W czwartej klasie wszystko się zmieniło, - nowa wychowawczyni, klasa Chocolate chodziła do szatni bez wychowawcy i trzeba był się dużo uczyć. I w pewny jeden, czerwcowy dzień, zobaczyła pewnego ogiera z klasy 6. I Chocolate zakochała się w nim. Już raz z nim kiedyś rozmawiała, prawdopodobnie rozmawiała z nim w styczniu. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że on się jej podoba, ale zawstydziła się i nie zrobiła tego. Nim się obejrzała, klasa 5 i 6 minęła bardzo szybko. Przyjemnie było, ale się skończyło, więc na koniec roku szkolnego i opuszczeniu szkoły, klacz przeżyła pewne "załamanie nerwowe" ;-;. Lata w gimnazjum W gimnazjum Chocolate podobało się, ale wolała uczęszczać do przedszkola szkoły podstawowej. Nie była pewna, co ją spotka, tak więc była bardzo niepewna. Ostatecznie poznała paru znajomych, z którymi nadal utrzymuje kontakt. Obecnie Teraz klacz obecnie uczęszcza do liceum. Dobrze się uczy, często jednak lubi trochę popracować się trochę "polenić". Osobowość Ambicja Klacz jest kucykiem o wielkiej ambicji; nie jest to jednak chora ambicja. Jeśli już coś robi, zawsze musi zrobić to dokładnie i najlepiej, jak potrafi. Bardzo lubi się wyróżniać i być najlepsza. Czasami z powodu porażki lub niepowodzenia, zdarza się, że jest załamana. Wtedy zawsze jest opanowana i wie, że nie każdemu zawsze pójdzie dobrze. Zawód Klacz pracuje w fabryce czekolady. Robi tam różne rzeczy z czekolady, dokładniej słodycze które uwielbia. Przyjęto ją do tej fabryki i inni pracownicy mają do niej pełne zaufanie. Chocolate dobrze się dogaduje z innymi pracownikami i z dyrektorem. Klaczy zdarza się podjadać czekoladę podczas pracy, ale inni czasami też tak robią. Klacz uwielbia swój zawód i kucyki, które tam poznała. Lenistwo Sweet jest potwornie leniwa. Wszystko odkłada na później i na później, a czasami zdarza się, że w ogóle tego nie zrobiła. Kiedy robi coś na ostatnią chwilę, co zdarza się dość często, martwi się, że nie zdąży tego zrobić. To już niestety wina jej lenistwa. Co ciekawe, ona szanuje swoje lenistwo i powtarza, że jest jej z tym dobrze. Jest to jej najgorsza wada. Woli siedzieć przy biurku, niż "bawić" się na dworze. Poczucie humoru Ona ma przesadne poczucie humoru. Sweet Chocolate jest dosyć dużą optymistką. Czasami ma nazywane przez nią "ataki śmiechu" i zachowuje się jak nienormalna. Lecz Sweet Chocolate lubi swój charakter i powtarza, że lepiej być optymistą niż pesymistą. Prawie zawsze na jej twarzy widnieje uśmiech. Sądzi, że kiedy każdy się uśmiecha, słońce świeci, jest pięknie i wszyscy są zadowoleni. Jej uśmiech przydaje się jej w pracy, dlatego inni pracownicy lubią ją za to. Dobroć, a sarkazm Klacz jest miła, bardzo stara się taka być. Ale dosyć często używa sarkazmu. Jeszcze daleko jej do perfekcji, ale zawsze choć jeden raz dziennie musi mówić sarkazmem. Zdarza się to najczęściej, kiedy ktoś coś do niej mówi, co się Sweet zdarzyło, ona staje się sarkastyczna. Przez jej sarkazm może stać się trochę niemiła, ale dosyć rzadko to się zdarza. Skromność Klacz jest bardzo skromna, nie lubiąca się chwalić. Jednak czasem niezła z niej chwalipięta. Kiedy ktoś ją chwali, ona zachowuje swą skromną postawę. Ale bardzo lubi pokazywać innym, co zrobiła/stworzyła. Czasem chce, aby ktoś ją chwalił. Ale jednak czasami jest zazdrosna, że ktoś kogoś innego bez przerwy chwali i robi się wściekła. Wstydliwość Kucyk jest ogromnie wstydliwy. Kiedyś wstydziła się nawet własnego zainteresowania, ale mama wytłumaczyła jej, że to nic złego coś bardzo lubić. Kiedy się np. przewróci, to robi się czerwona i jest jej bardzo mocno wstyd. Nie raz zdarzyły się jej wstydliwe wpadki, przez które zawsze robiła się czerwona. Wrażliwość Sweet Chocolate bywa wrażliwa. Najczęściej zdarza się to wtedy, kiedy np. słucha smutnej piosenki, tęskni za czymś, to nawet może płakać, albo kiedy ktoś powie na nią "brzydko". Ale Chocolate nie poddaje się tak łatwo i próbuje walczyć z wrażliwością, ale trudno jest jej to robić. Jest mniej wrażliwa niż Fluttershy. Lekka nieśmiałość, gadatliwość wśród znajomych, a cicha jak myszka Sweet Chocolate jest trochę nieśmiała. Boi się z kimś zapoznać i na pewno pierwsza tego nie zrobi. Jest kucykiem dosyć cichym. Ale w towarzystwie gada jak najęta tak samo w domu. W domu buzia się jej nie zamyka, tak samo jest w towarzystwie. Ale czasami jest bardzo cicha i stoi z boku. Wybuchy agresją Klacz stara się być miła nawet w trudnych sytuacjach, ale czasami wybucha agresją i jest mocno wredna. Nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś pyta ją bez przerwy o to samo, lub ją męczy "dziwnymi" tekstami. Szczodrość Kucyk nie jest skąpy, lubi dawać innym wiele rzeczy. Kiedy ktoś chce coś od niej pożyczyć, ona nie potrafi odmówić i daje tą rzecz. Jest bardziej szczodra niż Rarity. Marzycielka Sweet Chocolate ma wiele marzeń, które chce zrealizować. Wie jednak, że niektórych nie da się spełnić. Klacz jest ogromną marzycielką i wierzy, że marzenia się spełnią, jeśli tylko będzie w nie mocno wierzyła. Niektórzy uważają, że jest "dziecinna", ale Chocolate kompletnie ma to gdzieś to "olewa". Zainteresowania Malowanie Klacz kocha malować i rysować. Dosyć często. Pani zawsze chwaliła ją na plastyceNaprawdę tak jest w realu. Autorka na początku namalowała Sweet znaczek związany z malowaniemTo był jej pierwowzór, ale to jest moja ponysona, a ja nie mam znaczka i też dlatego klacz jest ziemskim kucykiem. Więc chciałam, aby została blankiem flankiem :D. Wiele kucyków mówi, że rysowanie to jej przeznaczenie, jak i jej talent. Ale Sweet woli pracować w fabryce czekolady, ponieważ sądzi, że jest "pyszniej". Klacz od 4 lat rysuje i kształci swój talent. Czytanie książekthumb|Czytając książkę Sweet Chocolate od dziecka lubi czytać. Zaczęła czytać w wieku 5 lat. Uczyła się czytać gazetę dla dzieci i dlatego nauczyła się czytać również książki. Ale w wieku 6 lat znudziło się jej czytanie i wolała rysowaćSzczera prawda. Teraz czyta dosyć często, najczęściej książki dla młodzieży. Najbardziej lubi książki przygodowe lub coś o modzie. Śpiewanie Chocolate kiedy była młoda, nie lubiła śpiewać i wstydziła to robić przed innymi. Dopiero kiedy w 4 klasie szkoły podstawowej, bardzo polubiła śpiewać. Ale nigdy nie śpiewa przed rodziną. Bardzo lubi śpiewać przed przyjaciółmi mimo to, że nie ma idealnego głosu. Czasami nawet śpiewa, kiedy jest sama, w domu, puszcza muzykę i śpiewa na cały głosTak już mam, wstydzę się śpiewać przed rodzicami. Cała ta sekcja jest prawdziwa. Granie na komputerze Sweet Chocolate kocha grać na komputerze. Często rysuje w różnych programach graficznych lub komunikuje się z innymi kucykami na portalach społecznościowych. Często rozmawia ze swoją kuzynką na pewnym portalu. Uważa, że internetowy świat jest trochę lepszy od realnego. Lubi grać w gry społecznościowe i dużo czasu spędza przy swoim biurku, przed komputerem. Nie lubi, kiedy rodzice "wyganiają" ją na dwór, bo jest piękna pogoda. Klacz nie lubi się ruszać, przez jej lenistwoTak już mam. Oglądanie telewizji Klacz lubi oglądać telewizje, ale czasami to robi. Lubi wiele programów i kanałów telewizyjnych. Jej ulubione seriale/programy to: Masterchef:Gordon Ramsay, Rodzinka.pl, Trudne sprawy. A jej ulubione kanały telewizyjne to: Polsat, Polsat2, TVN2, TLC, Animal Planet. Umiejętności Rysowanie na kartce i w komputerze w programach graficznych Chocolate nadal ćwiczy swą wielką umiejętność rysowania. Kucyki pięknie wychodzą jej na kartce. W komputerze, w programach graficznych też świetnie jej idzie. Bardzo lubi rysować, ale woli na kartce. Zainstalowała sobie wiele programów graficznych na komputerze, z których korzysta. Informatyka Klacz lubiła lekcję informatyki, z której była prawie najlepsza z całej klasy. Umie zainstalować różne rzeczy, wie, jak trzeba coś zrobić. Kiedyś chciała zostać informatyczką lub uczyć lekcji informatyki w szkole, ale jednak woli pracować w fabryce czekolady. Gra w badmintona Klacz mimo to, że nie jest świetna w sporcie, najlepiej z całej klasy gra w badmintona. Kiedy pani od wychowania fizycznego chciała pokazać koledze Chocolate, jak się gra, pani wzięła klacz to przykładu i Sweet razem z panią odbijały lotkę i klaczy ani razu nie spadła lotka. Pani pochwaliła ją za to, ale musiała przerwać i powiedziała kucykowi, że najlepiej gra z całej klasy, ale musimy skończyć, bo byśmy grały w nieskończoność. Te słowa motywują klacz, aby nadal grała w badmintona i rozwijała swoją umiejętność. Jest to jej drugi talent, zaraz po rysowaniu.To było naprawdę. Jak z panią fajnie się grało ;) Kręcenie hula - hop'em Jak już wcześniej napisano, Sweet świetnie radzi sobie z kręceniem hula - hoop. Jej największy rekord to było zrobienie 1145 kółek, bez zatrzymania się. Jest to jej trzeci talent, zaraz po malowaniu i graniu w badmintona. Taniec Klacz nienawidzi tańczyć. Kiedy była mała, kochała to robić i była w tym dobra, a teraz jak by była kimś zupełnie innym. Dlatego klacz rzadko dało się ujrzeć na szkolnych dyskotekach. A więc klacz już w ogóle nie tańczy, ponieważ nie potrafi i nienawidzi. Sport Sweet jest świetna w sporcie nienawidzi uprawiać sportu. Nie lubi wychodzić na dwór, aby się trochę "rozruszać". Chocolate marnuje nawet ładną pogodę i nadal siedzi w domu. Jest typem "domatora". Zawsze chce unikać lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Wszystko przez jej lenistwo. Woli siedzieć w domu, bez ruchu i długo może siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Zwierzak Sweet Chocolate ma młodego kotka, imieniem Moonie. Kotek jest przyjacielski, bardzo ciekawski i thumb|250px|Moonieprzywiązany do swojej właścicielki. Sweet Chocolate często go rozpieszcza i bardzo o niego dba. Stara się, aby kotek miał wszystkiego pod dostatkiem. Jest lekkim śpiochem, można to zobaczyć na zdjęciu po prawej stronie. Dostała go trzy miesiące temu, od swoich rodziców. Imię kotka wzięło się z angielskiej nazwy księżyca (moon). Ale skąd dodano skrót "ie"?. Cóż...Sweet imię "Moon" wydawało się "puste". Dodawała wiele różnych końcówek, ale wszystkie były nudne. Kucyk nagle wymyślił imię "Moonciak" i "Moonie". Chocolate nie mogła się zdecydować. Pomyślała sobie jednak, że imię "Moonie" jest "ładniejsze". No więc zostało "Moonie"Tak właściwie, to nie posiadam kota. Po prostu kocham koty, a moja ulubiona rasa to kot brytyjski krótkowłosy. Bardzo chcę mieć kota i piszę tak, aby było ciekawiej. Ale rodzice po wakacjach kupią mi małego kota brytyjskiego. OsiągnięciaOsiągnięcia napisane poniżej są prawdziwe Chocolate jest bardzo dobra z j.angielskiego i raz zajęła pierwsze miejsce w konkursie języka angielskiego. Jej drugim osiągnięciem było wyróżnienie w konkursie plastycznym, za namalowanie rysunku. Rodzina najbliższa Rodzice Rodzicami Sweet Chocolate jest Ice Rose (mama) i Vakoss (tata). Obydwóch rodziców bardzo kocha i szanuje, ale czasem jest dla nich niemiła. Mama - Ice Rosethumb|Ice Rose Mamą Sweet Chocolate jest Ice Rose. Ma ona bordowe umaszczenie i kremową grzywę. Jej oczy są zielone. Znaczek jest nieznany. Jej wygląd odzwierciedla zdjęcie po prawej stronie. Sweet ma dobre kontakty z mamą, właściwie bardzo dobre. Rzadko się ze sobą kłócą. Ice uczyła Sweet rysować, ale ogólnie uczyła ją rysować kwiaty. Ice Rose ma talent do gotowania. Tata - Vakossthumb|150px|Vakoss Tatą Sweet Chocolate jet Vakoss. Ma on miętowe umaszczenie z czekoladową grzywą. Jego oczy są blado - granatowe. Znaczek jest nieznany. Jego wygląd odzwierciedla zdjęcie po prawej stronie. Sweet ma bardzo dobre kontakty również z tatą. Uwielbia grać z nim w grę planszową "PonyBiznes", w której Chocolate jest niezła. Rzadko się ze sobą kłócą. Vakoss świetnie zna się na rybach. Ciekawostki *Jej ulubione kolory to: turkusowy, morski, zielony i bordowy. *Jest uzależniona od czekolady. *Kocha zwierzęta. *Nienawidzi psów, a kocha koty. Przypisy Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki